Tramp's Life
by BaltoDork
Summary: My favorite Disney character's life, from the start of him being a junkyard dog to his death. Rated T to be safe. Please drop by and leave a review!


The little gray schanuzer pup lie in a soft bed in a kennel, riding in the back of a car. He was only a few months old, and he lied down quietly.

He let out a yelp as they hit a bump on the road, and they slid out of control and crashed.

Shaking, he opened his eyes. Blood filled the cage and he looked at his mother. She was dead. He let out a howl of anguish. His cage had fallen out of the back and the door was cracked open. He looked back at the car.. the human had to be dead. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the cage. "I can make it on my own." He mumbled, and he ran off.

Tired, he had to stop for a rest. He found his way into a junkyard and a doberman puppy growled. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The puppy growled. "I'm not afraid of you!"

The doberman instantly jumped out at him, but he was too slow, the pup jumped out of the way and the doberman hit his head on a fence, growling loudly as he whipped around.

"_Bring it._" He snarled through clenched teeth. The gray pup jumped at the large doberman puppy biting into his scruff. The doberman bit into his back leg and he twisted around, biting him in the back.

The two puppies were starting to bleed but a beautiful red dog rushed over. "Buster! Stop it, NOW."

Buster flicked his eyes to the ground and walked over to her. "Ah, Ruby, I was just protecting the junkyard.." His big paw scratched the ground, then his eyes lit up.

"Ahaha, you're a house pet." Buster looked at the small collar hidden in the pup's neck fur. He glanced down and ripped the collar off. "Not anymore."

Buster smirked. "I like your spunk, kid. Name's Buster."

The puppy blinked. "Nice to meet you, but I'm afraid to say I don't have a name."

Buster flicked his ears. "It'll come in time.. a long or a short time. Wanna stay with us?"

The puppy's face lit up. "Yes! Please." Buster laughed. "Come on then! We'll be _best _friends." Buster padded off on his big feet.

Ruby looked at the puppies' wounds. They weren't serious..

Buster jumped up on his couch. "_I _sleep here." The puppy looked thoughtfully and jumped up and into a car with the window smashed. It was right across from Buster.. and it would do. He was excited to start his new life.

Ruby came up with a large chicken. Her red, brown and black coat glossy and flowing. "It took us awhile to get this." She mumbled.

"Francois! Mooch, Scratchy!" Three pups ran up.

The sheep dog bounded over to the gray puppy. "Oh boy! A new recruit!" He started licking his new friend.

"Hey, hey! Cut it out, Mooch." Buster snapped.

"Sorry." Mooch sat up nearly falling over his paws. "I was just SO excited!"

Francois sighed and spoke with his heavy accent. "Ai, when are you not?"

The dogs each took a fair share of chicken, and as the newest recruit was drinking out of a puddle, a flash of fur outside caught his eye.

A chihuahua puppy glanced at him and just kept walking. She was a cream color with a white underbelly and face, and light blue eyes.

"Well well well." The pup smirked. "Who are _you _beautiful?"

The chihuahua turned around in surprise, and she had a heavy mexican accent. "Rosita Chiquita Juanita Chihuahua."

The pup's ears pricked. "I'm going to call you Rose."

Rosita blinked. "That's alright with me. Say, you're pretty cute." The pup smirked and told a half lie. "I get that alot."

Rosita smiled. "I bet!" She licked his neck. "Want to go out to the park?"

"Sure." The pup grinned.

_Two weeks later._

Buster blinked as his friend came back furiously. "What's Rose's deal? Trixie was cute!" He had been caught flirting with a beautiful golden retriever.

"Just like Fufu? I'm surprised she hasn't seen her either." Buster smirked chewing on a bone as he talked about the yorkie he'd also been seeing.

"Gee, you're quite the Romeo!" Mooch bounded over to them.

Buster shook his head. "Yeah, I guess so. You're a tramp, you know that?"

Buster and the pups' eyes clicked together. "The Tramp!" Buster laughed. "Haha, we found out what to call you now."

Tramp nodded. "I guess you have."

"If you would kindly excuse me, I have to win Rose's heart back with a dinner at Tony's! I'm in the mood for a good steak."

Buster blinked at him in a bit of disbelief on how he got around so fast in just two weeks. But he just smiled. "Have fun Tramp."

Tramp nodded, his brown eyes mischievous as he groomed his fur in a few brisk licks. He padded off.

"That pup's going to blaze through this place like wildfire." Ruby said thoughtfully.


End file.
